Darkness Within
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Next time, when we meet again, I hope you can differ 'L-a-n-d-k-a-r-t-e' and 'R-a-n-d-k-a-l-t'—or else, I'm going to pull you into the endless water."-chapter 6 updated!
1. Prologue: Lovely Day

Where should I start this, I wonder?

From the time where the culprit was found and told you what happened next? Or should I start from the time where we found the dead bodies and blood splattered all over the gym's wall? Or… Ah. These things really were confusing.

Sitting on my bed and closing my eyes for a while, now I've made my choice.

Let's begin this story with, "_Once, once upon a time, in an all-boys school which has many secret inside its body_," then.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** death charas, lots of shonen ai hints, and grammar mistakes. AU, but not in the same world with 'Their Daily Lives'.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost still belongs to Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. Fairytales mentioned in this fic belong to their respective regions as well.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Prologue**

**~Lovely Day~**

**Oo—O—oO**

When I entered this school for the first time, the cherry blossoms were blooming everywhere. It was a beautiful scenery, honestly. And I, who was thirteen years old only at that time, was entranced by the beauty that I've never seen before. Yes—I've never seen a blooming cherry blossom. My family prohibited me from going outside since I was a child until last month, because I had an illness that made me easily tired even if I was just walking slowly.

And that was the day where I met him for the first time too.

The one who had a beautiful golden blonde hair with long side bangs, clipped with a pair of silver hairclip, and not-so-narrow lime green eyes.

But it wasn't his appearance that attracted me. It was his smile; a wide, bright, and cheerful smile I've never seen before in my family.

Guess I stared at him far too long, until he looked at me and came to me with his hand extended. His smile was still there, plastered on his lip as if it was his default expression. "My name is Landkarte Reuen. Nice to meet you; I suppose you're new to this school too?" His voice wasn't too high, yet not too deep too. Childish? Yes. Very different with me who was raised in a gloomy environment until people always thought that I was two years older than my actual age. _Sigh_.

"…yes, you're right," I said before shaking his hand. "And mine is Karu. Karu Barsburg."

He blinked twice. "'_Barsburg_'? Whoa, never thought you're part of them. Your skin is paler than theirs—er, no offense for that." He gulped difficultly when I stared at him coldly. "A-are you angry at me?"

I had to restrain myself from showing him an amused smile.

"I guess if you're willing to treat me a chocolate ice cream, I won't be angry at you."

At first, he looked like he's going to smile widely again. But then, when he realized what I actually intended to do, he pouted—a cute one, by the way. "Hey, that's not fair! You're not serious, are you?"

For the first time in my life—yes, really. I wasn't lying—, I chuckled amusedly in front of public.

With a certain loafer who kept clinging to me after our first meeting, of course.

Yet, who would've thought that something scarier than death was waiting not too far from us that time?

**#**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall.

Who, in this land,

is the loneliest of them all?*"

I turned my head to look at him with a spoon in my mouth. I was eating my breakfast when he suddenly came from behind, singing his favorite song all the way (I swore I could hear his voice even when he hadn't arrive at the great hall yet), and then sat next to me with messy appearance and dark line under his eyes.

It was on our third year in this school when he started to lose his things and got an insomnia.

I really was worried. And yet, as stoic as I was, I couldn't express it right. "Can't sleep at night again?" I asked him with my usual tone. Even though I resumed to eat again, I was still staring at him from the corner of my eyes. He chuckled lightly with soft pink blushes on his cheeks while taking his foods. "And even until now, I still don't know how in the world you can easily read my mind."

I huffed. "I didn't read your mind easily—you're the one who're easy to be read."

He smirked at me. "Really? You're really good at it, then."

I rolled my eyes this time. "Stop talking and get eating fast, loafer. Our chemistry teacher won't wait patiently for you to eat gracefully today."

Without talking (yet, still with a wide smile plastered on his lip) again, he started to eat. I was about to eat the last spoon of my breakfast when he started to cough. I thought he was just choked on his food, so I offered a glass of water to him. But then, when I saw his unusually pale face from short distance, I realized that something amiss was happened at him recently. His missing belongings, his strange insomnia, and now his pale face…

**/**_…God. Please don't tell me that he's—_**/**

"Is there someone who bullied you?"

After taking a sip from the glass, he just smiled at me and continued eating as if I never asked anything.

And that's enough for me to know what's really happened at him.

I was full of anger, yet I couldn't change the default expression of mine. My hand was holding his tight, far too tight until he winced in pain. I muttered an apology and released his hand immediately. I had to know who're the one who bullied him. I have to find them, confront them, and gave them a lesson so that they'd never make a mess again with my friend. My first comrade—my first best friend I ever had in my life.

But then, when I have gathered enough proofs to report those bully to the Principal, Landkarte suddenly vanished.

Like, without any news or letters.

And then, when I asked where he was to his roommate, he became very pale and scared. Screaming, "I know nothing of this! Nothing! Go get away from me! I don't know what happened to him—I don't know anything!" at me and ran away whenever he saw me was a clue for me that something bad had happened to them.

**#**

Two years had passed since the last time I saw him. I was on my fifth year here, and only need one more year to graduate so that I could find him when a transferred student suddenly appeared on my class.

Someone who, eerily, had a lots of resemblance with my long lost friend.

Someone who had same golden blonde hair and not-so-narrow green eyes with long eyelashes like girls would have. He was taller than before, and he had cut his left side bangs.

And then, after his former roommate screamed hysterically in fear out of the blue, he just chuckled amusedly at the scene where people hurriedly tried to calm him down. I sensed something strange had occurred to him; something that made him looked far different from two years ago for me.

But at that time, I haven't known it yet.

Not yet, until a dead body was found without its left hand inside the gym several days later.

When I talked to him like our usual conversation before he went away, he smiled casually while taking a sip from his morning tea before replying, "I don't know. I know _nothing_. He isn't my roommate anymore, anyway. I have nothing to do with him, dear Karu."

"You do."

He tilted his head. "And I wonder what is it?"

I let out a depressed sigh. "If you don't know anything, my dear friend," I paused for a while to take a closer look at his twitching mouth edges, "then how can you repeat exactly the same thing he had told me before, when I asked him where the hell did you go two years ago?"

He laughed out loud; the same laugh like what he had shown me before he gone, but with darker humor than it normally would be. "I don't know. I just want to say that. Funny things happened incidentally, right? And what a poor boy he is; found dead inside a volley ball box without his left hand. He was left-handed, as far as I can remember. The murderer have to be really cruel to take it away from him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. My head felt dizzy suddenly. It was full of things I couldn't understand. I've tried to forget it, but something inside me not to do it. And I really was confused.

"Do you have some aspirin, Landkarte? I think I need it now. Urgently."

"Worry not. I have a whole day to spend with you, my dear Karu. Nobody will protest if I tell them that I have to nurse you—"

"—don't ever try to give me a mental image where you're dressing up as a nurse, idiot. It'll only make my head felt dizzier."

He smiled innocently. "That's something I want to give you, actually. You read my mind fast."

I let out a deep sigh—again. "And just like what I've told you before, you loafer," I paused again, trying to arrange the word so it wouldn't be ambiguous to be heard, "I know you _better _than yourself."

**/**_'Not too ambiguous' indeed, Karu,_**/** I told myself sarcastically while Landkarte just laughed and supported me to the infirmary.

I didn't remember anything after I laid myself on the bed. I did remember that I heard Landkarte vaguely said, "I need to go to the library now. I'll be back soon and don't be naughty, Karu," before I passed out, though. He was there with a book on his lap, sleeping peacefully next to me when I woke up. I smiled at the sight; it has been a long time since the last time I saw him sleeping this peaceful. It was all silent and peaceful time, until I saw some juniors gathered in front of the dead cherry blossom tree from the window beside the infirmary bed.

My eyes widened when I realized what was the thing they wanted to see. I could see it clearly from my place; yes, I _did_.

I could see _the hanging hand_ on the tree's branch—a bloody hand without its body, which I really was sure that it belonged to the dead ex-roommate of my best friend.

Little that I knew. But when I arrived at the scene with my yawning friend, the juniors looked at us as if they're looking at ghosts.

I could just wondered why the hell one of them suddenly ran away from us when I tried to talk to him.

I had a feeling that this thing had a connection with the sleepy teen beside me, back then.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. **

**A/N: **

*** **Kagami © Kanon Wakeshima.

Okaaay. So, this is the first time I write mystery-fic in English. I hope you enjoy it, though I'm sure it's lack of the suspense aura… (_ _)||| Anyway, is there someone who is willing to give me some constructive critics? Because, hell, I really am need it so much! #cries


	2. Chapter 1: It was in the Mirror

Ah, the lovely scent of winter morning. What a beautiful day today is, even if I can only see it from behind this cursed room's window. It makes me remember those days when I was still beside him; when I could talk to him every time I want, when I could hug him from behind no matter what time it was.

Silvery white snow covered all the way to the school building. From tree branches, ground, everywhere—even on top of my dear friend's head, on which I laughed amusedly for. Before he started to explode calmly (I didn't know how he managed to do it; he just stay still on his place with his fists clenched, muttering something veeery slowly, and then, when he opened his eyes, Karu Barsburg's trademark death glare already there), I brushed the falling snow on top of his head and he became calmer instead. Without any intention of exploding, of course.

"'_Thank you very much_', I suppose?" I said jokingly, knowing he had said it silently via his gaze toward me. He shrugged his shoulder, and then continued to walk beside me as if nothing ever happened. "_You have my gratitude_, then."

I love to see his smile. I love it when he smiled at me—only at me, myself, and I alone—and held my hand tight while walking to the school from the dormitory together. I love it when he chuckled next to me with his cheeks blushing faintly.

That's why I love to stay beside him so much.

And those were my main reasons too for _taking away his sight from him_.

Why should I let him see the current condition of mine (rotten inside-out, yearning for blood, getting crazier and _crazier_ until no one could stop me anymore) if I didn't want to make him sad? Why should I let him, the one who knew me _better_ than myself, see the worst of me when he had known it before?

I don't want to hurt him further.

But the other 'me', who's yearning for revenge and bloodbath…

…someone, please _**don't**_ let me meet him again!

**Oo—O—oO**

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T  
**Warning: **death charas, lots of shonen ai hints, grammar mistake(s). AU. Different POV for every chapter, everyone. And beware—some of them are unreliable one. #spoiler

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost still belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya, sadly. TvT)/

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 1**

**~It was in the Mirror~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Do you know the most interesting part from 'Snow White' story?"

The dark-haired teen who sat next to me stared at me blankly. He still had his spoon in front of his mouth, and he looked really cute that way. Ah, I wanted to hug him~! But he wouldn't be happy for that—I'd only get a punch as a reward. And I didn't want him to hit me like that! I didn't want to make my dear Karu mad!

"What. You're 15 now and you still asked me about that _thing_?" he said bluntly. But it didn't matter; I know it's just a way for him to hide his curiosity. "And don't say that you're asking me about that thing just because you're bored, you loafer." After he said that, he took a spoon full of rice and ate it silently without looking at me again. I grinned at him while stirring my morning tea. "Well, yeah. Kinda. But not that bored, so don't hit me with that fork of yours, Karu. It hurts."

He put his fork back to its former place again before looking at me with his dark, yet beautiful amethyst eyes. "Okay, then. I think I have no other choice but to amuse you with my opinion." I nodded happily and drank my tea. It was sweet and delicious. While Karu had his own breakfast style (consisted of rice, a fried egg, some vegetables, and a cup of black coffee—weird combination, I know), I have my own menu too. Simpler than his; just consisted of some bread with chocolate jam. I didn't drink coffee, so I made tea instead. That's the profit from woke up earlier than everyone in this dorm; you could use the kitchen and make your own breakfast.

"It's the mirror."

"Huh?"

"You know, the talking mirror?"

Ah. That one. "Yes, I do. What's the exciting part about that?"

"Well… I just feel it's amusing when something told you about things you don't know. Creepy too, it is," he said calmly with his eyes focused on me. "What about you? You must have your own reason for asking that to me."

He really knew me better than anyone else, didn't he?

"There're two things that I think as 'exciting part' from that story," I answered with my index and middle finger shown. "First one is how Snow White punished her wicked stepmother—"

"—got a feeling that it has something to do with gore narration—"

"—she made her kept dancing with a pair of heated iron shoes in front of public."

"That's it. My premonition always become true whenever you're the one I'm talking to," said him, resisting the urge to regurgitate his breakfast which he ate several seconds ago. I giggled innocently while he was drinking a glass of water. "And then, the second one: it's about the Princess' appearance."

"…huh?" He raised his left eyebrow. I smiled at him before pulled him toward the nearest window, opened it, and took a handful snow from the snowy tree branch. I put my hand, the one which had snow on it, near his palm without touching it. "See, it's similar to you."

He blinked twice. It seemed like I had to explain it to him… "Do you know the description of Snow White in the story?"

He was thinking for a while with his half-opened gloomy eyes. "Skin white as snow, hair black as night…"

I chuckled. "Then, have you ever see your reflection in the mirror?"

He looked stupefied when he realized what I was trying to say.

"Yes—that's right. The reason why I like it is because of you; she has an almost similar appearance with you."

Karu grumbled for a while, muttering something incoherent again while touching the snow on my hand. "Mine isn't black. It's _dark brown_. And I'm definitely _not_ a girl."

So he's sulking. His forehead was twitching. "And it's my turn to repeat your question, then: you're 15 now and you're still sulking?"

Another twitches, but I didn't want to end this yet. Not before someone came to the dining hall. I wanted to hold his hand like this for longer time—

**[**_**-and to see it covered with blood, scratches, along with his painful face—**_**]**

-what was that? What was just…

"Landkarte?"

I looked at him again. This time, with a surprised look on my face. My legs suddenly trembled, and if he didn't support me, I was sure that I'd fall immediately. "H-hey, what's wrong? What's wrong, Landkarte?" he asked worriedly; I could see it clearly. I didn't want to make him worried. I didn't want to. So I told him my first lie for him—a first lie that would soon followed by its crueler fellows. With smile on my face, I replied, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm okay, Karu."

I didn't feel okay that time, though.

That scary thought… From where did it come?

**.**

That day, the day where the snow fell heavily until one needed more than a thick jacket to stay healthy, was the day where I knew something wrong had happened with me.

I often blacked out; but I was sure that I didn't faint. I could hear people talking around me, greeted me, and even teacher's voice when I was surrounded by darkness. I didn't remember when did I got it for the first time, but I did remember what happened before my 'withdrawal'.

There was a group of senior, talking about my dear comrade in a corner with hateful look on their face. I couldn't hear it properly, but I was sure that they're talking about 'poison'. '_Cyanide_', '_digitalin_', '_hyosicine_', and '_morphine_'***** were words that I heard clearly. I dared myself to peek from behind the wall, and I recognized one of them as Karu's distant relative. The one with long light wavy hair and envious eyes; 'Wolfram' was his name. Suited him best, since even the foulest student in this school knew it's better not to make a mess with him once in life.

"And it seems like we have a rat eavesdropping our conversation, Wolfram."

**/**_Oh crap. I've been caught!_**/** That was what I thought at the time. I was ready to run away and told Karu about this, but someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and forced me to stay still on my place. Fear covered my mind like a thick mist until I couldn't think anything to escape. By the time one of their hand came to my face, darkness had surrounded me. I felt like this body wasn't mine; I felt like I was being controlled by someone else.

Someone who wasn't me, but existed within me.

Someone who smiled—no, grinned—widely and made me shivered.

Creepy. It's scary.

Scary!

[_**"Let me help you to protect him."**_**]**

And when I regained my 'consciousness', the first thing I could see was my roommate (not Karu—someone else)'s horrified face.

The way he looked at me reminded me of a child who've seen a boogeyman.

When I took a look around, my eyes widened in shock. Those seniors weren't threatening me anymore; they're lying on the floor, face blue from being hit by someone, and blood splattered all over the floor. I, who was standing in the center of the creepy circle of bodies, could do nothing but frozen in fear.

What had happened? Who hurt them badly until one of them almost died? Who did it?

Before I knew what had happened again, a hand pulled me toward somewhere else—a hand that belonged to my classmate whose stoic face was a match with Karu's. "Come with me; we need to take care of this soon before teacher know it," he said coldly, yet with a hint of worried in his voice. "Hyuuga, clean this mess fast. Do it your own style." If Krowell didn't mention that name, I'd probably never notice about a black-haired teen's presence who stood not too far from my former place. "No problem, Aya-_tan_******." The teen with glasses saluted with wide grin on his face before doing as what Krowell ordered him.

When we've arrived at the infirmary, he asked me to change my uniform. I just realized that it was a mess too; blood splattered there, but that

wasn't mine. My hands were stained with similar color too, but I didn't remember how or why they could be there while I lost my 'consciousness'. I was terrified, scared half alive of what I probably have done.

"Calm down. You have to change it soon. I'll take care of that, but hurry. We have no time before the bell starts ringing."

I didn't hear him. My mind was full of many things, but they're surrounded by thick mist. I tried to remember them, but a flash of image I didn't want to see appeared instead.

A wide, evil grin that appeared on a face similar to mine. Its eyes were full of malice, and one could tell that they're thirst of blood from a quick glance.

_Do you know what's the worst part of it?_

"K-Krowell…"

"Yes?"

"If you see your own reflection in a mirror talking back to you while grinning like a psycho… what does it mean?"

He dropped the alcohol bottle he was holding. From his widened amethyst eyes, I knew something terrible was happening to me.

Like, something that would hurt everyone around you, using your body, and acting like you without being known by anyone.

I didn't want Karu to see me like this. I didn't want him to see that side of me. I didn't want to!

Someone… _someone_—

**.**

**.**

**/**"Hello, Reuen family here."**/**

"…Mom? Is that you?"

**/**"Oh my! Landkarte, what happened to you? You sound like you're sick! Are you alright?"**/**

I smiled sourly. "I don't know. I don't know anything…"

**/**"Landkarte? Dear?"**/**

"…can I return to home now, Mom? I… I don't think I can cope up with this kind of situation… I need to go home…"

I didn't know what happened to me. I knew someone would know it better than me, but I didn't want to meet him in this condition. I couldn't.

I had to avoid him before anything bad could happen to him.

I couldn't stay here longer than now.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. **

**A/N: **

***** List of poisons I read at Agatha Christie's novels. :3

****** I use Ayanami's real name here, but Hyuuga has his own nickname for our dear Krowell. So yeah.

So… Can anyone guess what happened with Landkarte, actually? Oh, and by the way, thanks for the reviews! Hope this fic won't be like the one at neighboring fandom. \(TvT)/


	3. Chapter 2: Moving Here, Moving There

"So you're going to disappear—again? Leaving him behind?"

**/**"That's the only thing I can do now. Have no other choice here."**/**

Le sigh. This was going to be troublesome. "I don't really want to ask it, but… why do you want to avoid him so much?"

There was no answer for a while. I could hear chirping birds and '_tick-tock-tick-tock_' sound from the grandfather old clock before his voice returned to the line again, **/**"…I don't want to hurt him."**/**

Simple and logical reason. Yet, why did I have a bad feeling about this…

"Okay, then. Take care."

**/**"Goodbye, Krowell. It's nice to have someone to talk. Thank you."**/**

"You're welcome."

**.**

And then, after Landkarte ended the call, I found myself having a conversation with the one whom he wanted to avoid so much.

I could only pray that this trouble won't be more troublesome later.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T  
**Warning: **death charas, lots of shonen ai hints, grammar mistake(s). AU. Different POV for every chapter, everyone. And beware—some of them are unreliable one. **#spoiler**

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost still belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya, sadly. TvT)/

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 2**

**~Moving Here, Moving There~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**/**"You sure you don't know where the hell he is?"**/**

"Nope. _Positively_ nope."

I heard a sigh from the other side. Not that _'other side_', of course, since I was sure that Karu is still breathing somewhere. Whether he still living at Barsburg main residence or he had moved to his new apartment, I was still doubting that. I haven't received any news from him or my Sister-in-Law. "By the way, have you move to your apartment?"

**/**"…yes. Do you want to come?"**/**

"Maybe. Millea_-san_ asked me to help you moving, though I doubt that you need my help…"

**/**"I still need it, by the way. I can't move my book collection alone, since nobody from that house feel bothered when I'm leaving."**/**

What a poor boy. "Okay then. I will help you tomorrow. The address?"

He told me his address, and I wrote it on a paper to make sure I wouldn't get lose tomorrow. "Ah, that apartment? Pretty close to College, eh?"

**/**"Don't wanna live at dorm again. Once a life is enough."**/**

…seemed like I hit a wrong topic. His tone was gloomy, and I bet he was thinking about a missing loafer. I could imagine how regretful he was because not able to stop the 'madness' several years ago. "See you tomorrow, and I hope you won't mind if I ask another people to come along."

**/**"Just don't bring your pets."**/**

I looked at the snake cage***** near my kitchen. Well, I lived alone now, so no one would be bothered if I had snakes as my pets. And nobody would freak out too; mental image where my little nephew (literally—seems like he got his mother's eyes and height until he earned '_Chibi_' as his nickname) cried hysterically because scared of my beloved snakes could never vanish from my mind. Kreuz-_niisan_ lectured me for hours and Krom-_niisama_ asked me not to bring them inside the house after that. "Don't worry, I won't. I don't think your landlady will allow me to bring them."

**/**"Good. See you tomorrow, Krowell."**/**

And I put my phone back into my pocket, then continued my last activity; cooking a dinner for myself and my pet.

I lived alone, and no one outside of my family knows where I live. I didn't even tell Hyuuga where it is. My family knew what happened to Karu and Landkarte when I was still in academy, so they kept their mouth closed whenever someone asked about our whereabouts. And yet, why do I feel a goosebumps now, as if someone was watching me from my own lawn…?

**#**

"_Once upon a time, there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at_—"

"Stop reciting that story and help us to move these boxes, Hyuuga."

He replied my grumbled order with a crispy laugh. "Don't be sour of all sudden, Aya-_tan_. I'm just reading this book so no one will be bored with their tasks," he said happily while showing the book to me; and indeed he was reading one of Karu's collections. '_Little Red Riding Hood_' was written on the cover, on top of a picture where a little girl who wore red hood was being watched by a wolf, who hid itself behind a tree. That wasn't my favorite story in my childhood; I got nightmare after Kreuz-_niisama_ told me about it for the first time, and no one at the Castle would read it out loud whenever I was around. So, before he resumed to read it loudly, I quickly said, "Change the story—'_Cinderella_' will be better."

I heard Karu snorted and I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"No. Nothing. Just—well…" He turned around to tell Hyuuga where he put the Cinderella book. "That one—no, no! The _left_ one! If you take the right one, you'll get '_Frog Prince_' instead."

I winced at him. "What was your true intention of entering Classical Literature, again?"

That cousin-in-law of mine just gave me his default expression. "So I'll understand 'his' murder pattern and can prevent him to kill someone else."

Before I could say anything further, Hyuuga clapped his hands in childish manner. I saw that the book was opened at its last page, and I frowned when I caught Karu smiling again behind his hand. "So, this is your request, Aya-tan! _In the end, during Cinderella's wedding, as she is walking down the aisle with her stepsisters as her bridesmaids, for they had hoped to worm their way into her favor, the doves from Heaven fly down and strike the two stepsisters' eyes_—******"

I should've known this from the start!

"Karu!" I snapped, finally lose my control after being played with by two of my best friends. My cousin-in-law stared at me as if nothing wrong had happened—simply put, he feigned an innocent look. Someone had to take responsibility for his current behavior, and if that unresponsible person was here (not gone like what he told me yesterday), I would've thrown this heavy box at him. "What? You asked for a '_Cinderella_' story, didn't you? So that's what you got."

I put the box on the floor and then pinched my bridge of nose out of frustration. I was getting a little out of character here... "Dear God, why do you have to make me meet these guys..." I mumbled frustratedly, while those two just shrugged and returned to their respective tasks. Karu with moving his collection into his new room, and Hyuuga with reading the book loudly. If I didn't throw my shoe at that man with glasses, I bet that he wouldn't stop chirping even until the day ended. Karu, who was over-protective of his collection (since half of them were gifts from a certain loafer when we were in academy), shouted from his bedroom, "Don't throw things carelessly! You have to buy me another one if you damaged my collections, Krowell!"

What an unlucky day that day was.

At least, for me.

**.**

The sun had already on top of the sky when we finished our tasks.

Hyuuga protested loudly when Karu announced that he'd cook soup instead of fried chicken. "But fried chicken is way more delicious than soup!"

Karu, being as stoic as he was, kept cooking in the kitchen; chopping the ingredients while casually said, "I'm a pure vegetarian now. Don't expect me to eat meat or eggs, Hyuuga. If you wanna eat those meat, buy them and cook them by yourself."

That statement was surprising too, considering that he was a chicken-lover before he entered College. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, though only those who had keen eyes realized the 'curious' part. "Does this sudden change have a connection with what happened to you when you're living with your family after graduation?"

A loud '_chop_' sound, and he stopped doing his task to give me a cold stare. Yes, this really had to be connected with accident several weeks ago.

"You know nothing, Krowell, so shut up already."

The situation became very stiff after that. Hyuuga chose to read the books again, shrugging it off when I shot him a glance.

I, who had nothing to do myself, chose to enter a deep sleep when my phone suddenly rang and broke the silence. "Is it from Kreuz_-san_, Aya-_tan_?" Ignoring Hyuuga's question, I checked my phone's inbox. He had been asking about Kreuz-_niisama_ recently, and I didn't know why too. All that I remembered was he became dumbfounded when he met my second older brother for the first time—that was when we visited Karu at hospital. After that meeting, he started to act like a fanboy. He even asked for Kreuz-_niisama_'s phone number or email address, I swore. What happened to him actually?

Well, putting that question aside, I read the message and became dumbfounded myself.

"_Nee_, Aya-_tan_? Who's the sender?"

I didn't dare to answer.

I didn't have a courage to announce loudly that Landkarte's the one who sent that message.

Not if Karu was still emotional at kitchen (whether it was from cutting onion or still hurt from being left behind—again—by that troublesome dearest loafer of his, it's still a mystery) with knife in his hand. I didn't want to be stabbed in young age by my own cousin-in-law who's broken hearted recently, thank you very much.

**From:** Hidden Map

**Subject:** (none)

_Which faculty Karu enrolls himself in?_

I blinked. Why did he ask for this of all sudden? He wasn't in this town anymore…

…wasn't he?

**To:** Hidden Map

**Subject:** reply to (none)

_Well… English literature. Shall I tell you about his reason?_

I pressed the 'send' button, and several minutes later, I received another message from that person.

**From:** Hidden Map

**Subject:** reply to (none)

_Ah. I see. No—you don't have to. Thanks for the info. I know him too well to guess his reason. _

_And how is he now? What's he doing? _

My frown deepened. Were these guy a lover in academy or what?

**To:** Hidden Map

**Subject:** reply to (none)

_He's doing well, after poisoned by one of his distant relatives several weeks ago. But he isn't the chicken-lover Karu whom you know before; he's a vegetarian now. He's cooking soup for us (me, Hyuuga, and for himself) after we moved his collection to his new apartment. Want the address?_

For the second time in that day, I pressed the 'send' button and received a reply several seconds later.

**From:** Hidden Map

**Subject:** reply to (none)

…_ah. Poisoned by his family, eh? Until he become disgusted with chicken he loves so much… _

_Nah, thanks for your offering—but no. I've told you that I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to meet him again, for his own safety._

_Well, see you later then, Krowell._

…okay, I admitted that this guy was the most enigmatic guy I ever met in my life. What did he mean with the last line, anyway?

Filled with curiosity (and ignoring Hyuuga's question about the sender again—why did he keep asking whether it was from my brother or not?), I walked toward the exit door and opened it…

…only to meet with a stranger with dark hair, long angular face, and mole on the right side of his mouth. His narrow, grayish blue eyes were widened when he saw me, but became normal again and he smiled. Friendly, I suppose—but somehow, this guy scared me more than 'Little Red Riding Hood' story.

"Are you this room's owner?"

And I realized that he had a souvenir in his hand.

"…no. Do you want me to call him?"

"Yes, please."

Before I could call Karu, however, he had come to my side and greeted that stranger immediately with his default cold voice and gaze. "I'm the one who live here. Who're you?"

I didn't know if he didn't realize Karu's sharp tone or pretended not to hear it, but he kept smiling gently to us and offered Karu something he brought with him; a box of dango, it seemed. "I just moved to the next room today, hope we'll be a good neighbor. My name is Katsuragi, by the way," he said while extending his hand. Karu was silent for a while, before decided that he'd shake the hand and gave him a simple smile. "Karu Ien, nice to meet you, Katsuragi_-san_."

That name made me blinked thrice.

Since when did he change his surname to his mother's maiden name, anyway?

And why did Hyuuga grin like a chesire cat when I took a look at him?

There're too much questions dancing in my mind, until I decided to ignore them and facing my current situation. The answers would come to my by themselves, I was sure of that. So yeah—ignoring Hyuuga's suspicious grin and Katsuragi's unusually familiar behavior, I decided to go back to the living room and dumped myself to the nearest sofa, closed my eyes so that I could fall into a deep sleep. That day was a tiring one, so I chose this time to take a nap.

Then, when I arrived at my dream land, I saw him; Landkarte, wearing white clothes from head to toe, sitting on top of tree branch and smiling at me.

Something suspicious was happening around me—I _knew_ it from the start.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. **

**A/N: **

*** **Ayanami did have snakes as one of his pets in the manga. And I choose them because 'something' will happen in the future. And no—I won't give spoiler this time. **:3**

**** **_Aschenputtel_'s ending. That's still a better one than _Tấm Cám_'s; go to wikipedia for more info.

For Hyuuga/Ayanami shipper, please don't throw rocks at me! I just happened to fall for Hyuuga/Kreuz pairing since I read iPolaris' _Blinded_! *hiding behind a door* Oh, and for _**Anonymouse**_: thank you for the five stars! XD About our dear Landkarte's condition, it's up to your own imagination what really happened to him that time. This is a mystery-fic, so you'll only know about the answer in the end. *smile innocently*

Thanks for those who've read and reviewed this fic! See you at next chapter~! *run away hurriedly*


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Poison

When they first saw that scene, they thought that the world was going to end soon.

Karu's usually stoic face became paler and similar with one who've just saw ghost. Meanwhile, his cousin-in-law, Krowell Raggs, was no better—the poor silver haired teen was coughing loudly, since he was drinking his iced tea when that horrible scene walked in. Kreuz wanted to help his younger brother, but his hand…

"Morning, everyone~! Today's a good day, isn't it?" Hyuuga greeted cheerfully. His face was as bright as the sun above, different with Krowell and Karu who were staring at him as if Hyuuga was a demon who tried to kill them via heart attack.

"…Hyuuga."

"Yes?"

Karu was about to ask something when Krowell suddenly barged in, holding Hyuuga's neck as if he was going to choke him to death. The look on his face wasn't a good signal either. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing? What the hell are you trying to do by _holding Kreuz-_niisan_'s hand_ like a couple will do? What's your true intention, you—"

"AAAH! SOMEONE HELP ME! AYA-_TAN_'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Hold yourself, Krowell! If you're going to kill him, don't do it in front of public!"

"Don't restrain me, Karu—"

Kreuz took a deep breath, and smiled patiently to himself. **/**_Boys will always be boys no matter how old they're, aren't they?_**/**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** different POV for each chapter, AU, death chara. Lots of shonen ai hints; whether it's used for joking or not.

**Disclaimer:** standard diclaimer applied.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 3**

**~Sweet Poison~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Calmer now, dear Brother?"

Krowell chose not to answer the question. He averted his eyes and looked at the scenery instead while drinking his newly bought tea. Knowing that his younger brother was sulking—yes, no matter how he denied it, Kreuz knew his brother's behavior since he's just a baby—Kreuz started the conversation with, "Just forget what happened just now; you can do whatever you want to him after I explain this to you."

That didn't help at easing Hyuuga's goosebumps, neither calming the atmosphere between them.

"So, what are you doing here, Kreuz-_niisan_?" It was Karu who broke the silence. Kreuz smiled at him genuinely before his face darkened. "It's about your 'incident' several weeks ago," he said with serious tone. The imaginary sweats behind Karu's head vanished in seconds, and Hyuuga's usual smile became more suspicious than before. "Krom-_niisan_ told me that the poison was found in your meals—all of them. From your tea or foods, it's all in the same doses and one of a kind."

Krowell frowned—it's transparent, but still visible. "Since when did it start?"

Karu closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear the fact that his own family was trying to murder him, but he knew he had to know the reality or he would be a fool for his life. His hands were clenched in fists on top of his book.

"He isn't sure himself, but it seems like they've given him since a long time ago—"

"Since I was ten."

It was a good thing that Krowell wasn't drinking anything; he didn't want to get choked twice a day. Once was enough for his now-stained gray vest. Even though his violet eyes looked as stoic as usual, one could tell that he was surprised to hear that fact. He put his tea on his lap and looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes; Kreuz was no different from him. And since his brothers were more expressional than him, it's not only him who can saw the blonde man gawked in fear.

"Since you're ten? That means they have given you a large amount of poison enough to make you dying, right?"

Karu nodded solemnly.

Hyuuga clapped his hands, unusually bright for a gloomy situation like this. "So, now we know the reason of his degrading health when we're still in academy, aren't we? It's a good thing that you stayed in dorm even when it was holiday."

The dark-haired teen (he was just 18 almost 19 now, so he was still a teen indeed) shrugged. "If Landkarte didn't throw my medicines when he visited my room, I think I wouldn't be here now."

Ah, Krowell remembered it well, since his room was next to Karu's. He could remember when Landkarte went berserk of all sudden and threw those medicines—or so Wolfram said those were—through the window. The light-haired teen's face was flushed from anger, and his lime green eyes were wet from tears. One could tell how furious he was at that time. Krowell could remember too about Karu's reaction; the amethyst-eyed teen was sitting on his bed. His face was pure of shock.

And after a while that full of thinking about their past, Krowell frowned again. **/**_… come to think of it, does that mean that loafer…_**/**

"Judging from Landkarte's reaction at that time, Karu," Hyuuga suddenly spoke, still with a suspiciously wide smile on his face, "that means that he _knew_ those weren't medicines which would heal your illness, am I right?"

When Krowell raised his head and looked at his cousin-in-law, Karu didn't move. His amethys eyes widened, his hands weren't clenched anymore. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth instead and smiled with a frown on his face. "Yeah, you're right. It seems like he knew about it, but he chose to keep it for himself so I wouldn't be shocked by the fact. What a fool he was—did he think that I was that weak? What was he thinking at that time, anyway?"

"Er, Karu—"

"I wasn't that weak, _right_?"

Krowell dare not to speak. No matter what he told Karu now, that teen wouldn't hear and kept questioning himself about many things. Yes, himself—he wasn't talking to anyone. He was assuring himself that he wasn't that weak. Since Landkarte's sudden disappearance from graduation ceremony, Karu had been like that for months.

"…is there anything else you want to explain to us, Kreuz-_niisan_?" Krowell chose to make another topic. Not that he was bored with this one; he just didn't want Karu blamed himself more for what had happened. "Ah, yes. But first, I want to apologize to you first, Krowell." When Kreuz's expression suddenly looked like a criminal who admitted that he had done a dangerous thing, Krowell's eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me that you—or Krom-_niisan_, or both of you—"

"Simply put, yes—we did record all of your conversations you had from your phone."

Krowell had to restrain himself from choking his own brother to death.

"And what do you want to tell again, aside from recording Krowell's conversation lately?" Hyuuga asked cheerfully to Kreuz. The blonde man was terrified of his own brother's expression, but since he had to tell this to them… Maybe playing 'catch-the-mouse' with Krowell, after six years got separated from him, could wait whenever the silver-haired teen visited main mansion. "Uh, well—er, how should I put this into words…"

Karu stopped blamed himself when Kreuz stated a surprising statement:

"Landkarte is still in this town."

For the second time of that day, after delayed for a while, Krowell choked himself when he was drinking his own tea. Poor Krowell and his gray vest. Moreover, Karu was glaring at him; angry because Krowell lied to him a week ago. "So you're saying that this wrinkly guy knew about Landkarte's whereabouts from the start?"

"Stop glaring at him, Karu. He did receive some calls from Landkarte lately, after graduation until a week ago. But Landkarte just told him that he'd go to a far place, without telling Krowell exactly where. It's not his fault," Kreuz explained patiently. "Not entirely," Hyuuga corrected, and got an agreeing nod from Kreuz. "And since Landkarte is still in this town, there's a probability that he'll commit another murder, since he's the first one who knew that you were poisoned slowly and unconsciously by your own family. Krom-_niisan_ told me to warn you and your family about this. I had relayed this warning to your family, but," Kreuz sighed while face-palming, "since you know them better than me, you should've guessed what was their reaction when I told them about this."

"Let me guess," Karu said casually, his once filled with furious eyes now returned to their normal condition. "Freaked out, but denied that fact and keep living in their imaginary world where Landkarte has vanished forever then chose to live their usual lives without caring about a damn thing, yet deep inside their hearts, they're ready to blame you and Krom-_niisan_ for not giving them proper 'service'." The last word was said by the dark-haired teen with clear disgust in his tone. "Am I right, Kreuz-_niisan_?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Great. Now I have to change my phone number again so no one will be able to protest at me via phone call or message…"

"Instead of dying because Landkarte's action, I am more worried that they'll die from Karu's anger," Hyuuga whispered to Kreuz, still with bright smile on his face. Kreuz didn't give any comment; he just sighed anxiously. No one knew the reason for him to be anxious, though. "By the way, Karu," Hyuuga suddenly spoke. Karu stopped his incoherent grumbling, and turned to look at Hyuuga who was still smiling widely as ever.

"Do you have any class for 9 AM till 1 PM?"

"…yes, I do."

"Lots of them?"

"With capital 'L'."

"It's 9.30 AM already, you know?"

Without saying anything, the dark-haired teen with amethyst eyes stood up immediately and packed his belongings into his bag. Several thick books were left outside, and he chose to hug them since it'd be painful if he put them inside. "I'll take my leave now, then. See you later, Kreuz-_niisan_," he said expressionlessly (though his friends knew he was worried that he'd got extra-lecture from his Professor, since he needed more than 30 minutes to arrived to his class from here) and went away half-running. Krowell shot an accusing look at Hyuuga after Karu was far already and he took a look at his own watch; it wasn't 9 AM yet. "A great way to solve a dire situation indeed, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga just chuckled innocently. "But I'm success at calming him down, ain't I?"

**#**

Cherry blossom petals fell graciously from their trees. Some were carried with the wind, some fell to the pond at the park, and some other fell to the land; it was a pity that such beautiful pink petal was stepped by ignorant people, actually. And it was more hurtful when you see the pink color was stained by the brown land.

Karu, who was walking down the corridor with incoherent grumbling—again, since he realized that he had been fooled by Hyuuga after he stared disbelievingly at this phone screen—and very transparent flushes on his cheeks out of anger, stopped to look at the nearest cherry blossom tree. Even though he was standing there, looking silently at the blossoming tree, his mind was wandering somewhere else. To the time where he met with that loafer for the first time and befriending each other under a similar cherry blossom tree, maybe?

"What a beautiful scenery, eh?"

He was surprised by the unexpected voice. He recognized it immediately, and stared at the owner long enough until some people wondered what kind of conversation they actually had. "Katsuragi-san, isn't it?"

The (suspiciously) older male nodded while smiling kindly at him. "Even though we're in a same floor in same apartment building, we haven't talk casually aside from our first meeting, yes?" His voice was gentle, but not gentle enough to make the ice inside Karu melted in instant. "What a coincidence that we can meet in this bright day in same College too."

This time, Karu blinked in surprise—even though the 'surprise' part was only visible to those who had keen eyes. "You're a college student too?"

He received a nod again.

"In which faculty?"

"If I wasn't a literature student, what business shall I have so I can wander freely inside this building?"

"…ah. You're my senior, then."

Katsuragi chuckled amusedly. "Or so it seems. May I see your schedule?"

Karu asked him to bring his books for a while before opened his bag to find his schedule. He handed it to Katsuragi after he found it inside his jacket pocket. "Sorry for making you bring these heavy books, Katsuragi-san," Karu said with his usual tone. Knowing that the younger teen was trying his hard to hide his embarrassment, Katsuragi said nothing but, "It's not a problem," casually. He read the schedule fast, and smiled in a friendly way when returning it to its owner. "Seems like we have same classes for today. Want to go together?"

Karu didn't answer with 'no', since he himself didn't attend the opening ceremony because was hospitalized for whole week two weeks ago.

**#**

A slice on the cake; fork that he used to eat was lying on the table helplessly. His hands were trembling from unknown cause, his skin slowly became paler than usual. His eyes widened in fear while his head was laid on top of the table, next to a plate of cake that man gave to him just now.

"_I suppose you're full enough of your cake?"_

_Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg was scared of death. He didn't want to die now—especially on the hand of this man._

_This cruel and dangerous man, whose thirst for blood could never be erased by anything in this world._

_He smiled at the currently dying Wolfram, saying, "A sweet cake, don't you think? I made it special for you, who kindly gave those poisonous medicines to him back then."_

_Wolfram wanted to say something. He had to leave a clue so someone else would know about this guy's identity—but how? What should he do? _

"_You and your family, who had made him hospitalized for two weeks and almost died. All of it was because of your disgusting jealousy toward his possession, am I right?"_

_Ah, night already? All around him was fading into darkness slowly…_

"_If only you didn't force him to eat those damned medicines when I was gone…"_

…_it's cold…_

"…_but it's too late to regret what you've done in your past, Wolfram. Rest in peace. Wait for me in the hell, so I can torture you crueler than what I've done now."_

_Several seconds before he fell into an endless darkness, Wolfram could see his malicious smirk. _

_A smirk that reminded him about the bruises he got when that brat tried to eavesdrop him and his friend about what kind of poison they should give to Karu at academy._

**#**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **So Landkarte's still in the town, killing those who he thinks deserved to be died… And the current question is: where exactly is his hiding place now? #smirk

Thank you for your reviews and see you at the next chapter, everyone~ XD


	5. Chapter 4: Mourning Sea

"Have you ever gone to the sea, Landkarte?"

A loud sound of fallen books, and I could see his overly frightened face straight in front of me. Why did he suddenly wear that kind of face, anyway? I didn't ask anything wrong, did I?

"W-why did you ask that of all sudden…?" His voice was trembling. His hands got similar fate too. Was he scared? Or was he shocked, since I've never came to sea since I was born? "Uhh… Just asking. Curiosity kills the cat, they say."

He smiled, still shaking from unknown cause. "A-Ah. So that's why. Well, I have, for your information—but I don't want to go there again."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. "Why?"

"The blue sky and sea were indeed beautiful and entrancing, but hell…"

"I'm not asking you about the scenery, idiot."

He gave me another smile—a different one with what he gave me before. The corridor was noisy that time, so even though he opened his mouth to say something, I could hear nothing clearly but the last word from his sentence:

"…-_again_."

**Oo—O—oO**

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** still similar with previous chapters. **(-w-)/ **And if this is anime, I'll gladly say: beach episode/chapter, everyone. Don't faint yet because imagining the casts half-naked like people will do at the beach. *go to take some tissue*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 4**

**~Mourning Sea~**

**Oo—O—oO**

The sun was shining brightly when we visited the beach on our fifth year at academy.

Some of the students were playing volleyball, some of them were swimming, and some others—those who were too lazy to do anything—like me chose to sit under the umbrella and read something silently. When Hyuuga told us that our recreation would be at the beach, I expected that Landkarte would go swimming or playing other thing like children would do (because honestly he really was like a children; even if he, at that time, was 17 years old). But when we arrived that morning until now, what he did was only sitting next to me, building a small sand castle with rather gloomy face.

Strange indeed, eh?

"Won't you go swimming with them?"

It was unusual for me to open a conversation. He was the one who usually did it. But since he decided to enter his 'calm' mode and wandering alone in his own world, I thought it wasn't that bad to start a talk with him. That light-haired loafer stared at me silently for a while, before smiling like nothing strange ever happened. And it's weird. Very weird; usually, his smile gave me a pleasant feeling. But that smile he gave me just now… "Nah. I think it's better if I sit next to you like this. I hate sea, anyway."

The last statement made Krowell, who sat not too far from us (and maybe he could hear our conversation too), choked on himself when he's drinking his iced tea. Poor boy.

"I thought you love fairy tales."

He looked at me with curiosity. "What does it have to do with fairy tales?"

I closed my book. Talking with him was far more interesting than reading, honestly. "That means you love 'The Little Mermaid' too, don't you?"

Now he understood what I meant, I could know it from his expression. "So that's what you're trying to talk about. What a good way to corner me, dear Karu."

If I weren't a stoic guy, I would be smiling widely like what he always did whenever I guessed him right.

"I do love those fairy tales, including 'The Little Mermaid'. But I do hate sea too, for some reasons that I don't want to talk with you."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. With that, our conversation ended awkwardly. I looked at the castle he was building, and was awed in my own way when I realized he made it in western style perfectly. From the tower, main castle, until the gate—he made it like he was building a miniature from sand. What he lacked was the flag only, and unfortunately, none of us brought it. "What a pity that we don't have any flags," I said unconsciously. He smiled again, this time was his usual smile; the one that gave me a warm and pleasant feeling. "It's okay. It'll be destroyed soon by the wave; I can build another one at dorm if you want, from other materials of course."

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Will you?"

He grinned happily. "Why should I say 'no'?"

I made a mental note to myself to find the materials he needed before we returned to the academy.

**#**

"Do you want an ice cream, Karu?"

I stared at the ice cream Wolfram offered to me. He came to this beach with his fiancée, Dalia, to enjoy summer holiday—that what's he told me when we met at the shop few minutes ago. "My treat. It has been a long time since I treated you, right?" he said again, still offering the ice cream with my favorite flavor to me. Far behind his back, I could see Dalia-_san_'s expression. It was a rather anxious one, and considering her usually cheerful attitude, that one's weird enough to make my suspicion rose.

"…well, thank—"

But when I extended my hand to accept the ice cream, Landkarte suddenly hugged me from behind while yelling my name childishly. And then, I realized that Dalia-_san_'s face was bright again. She let out a relieved breath, before turned and walked away so Wolfram couldn't see her expression now. The negative side, however, the ice cream Wolfram offered to me fell immediately to the ground so it couldn't be eaten again. My cousin frowned in annoyed manner, while I could see Landkarte smiling widely from the corner of my eyes.

"How rude of you to interrupt us suddenly, Ryan."

Landkarte chuckled in amusement. "Now, now. My bad for dropping that ice cream you bought for Karu. Don't worry; I'll treat him double than you. And oh—it's 'Reuen', not 'Ryan', Wolfram-_senpai_."

Wolfram snorted, and then walked away while saying, "What a rude friend you have there, Karu. Uncle was right; you shouldn't have gone to this academy at the first place. You'll be contaminated by that insolent brat's virus, sooner or later."

I chose to ignore his advice.

**.**

"So…"

Landkarte started our conversation after he bought me two grape Popsicles and an orange one for himself. "Should I apologize for what I've done just now?"

I shook my head. "No need to do that. I think you've saved me from an early death, judging from Dalia-_san_'s reaction."

He smiled amusedly. "And what shall you say for what I've done?"

I sighed deeply while he was laughing happily beside me. "Thank you _very much_, Landkarte."

"You're welcome, then."

"Oh, and by the way, Landkarte?"

"Yes~?"

"I'm still curious about your reason—"

He ate his Popsicle with eyes similar like a child; widened innocently. But I knew that he was just pretending he didn't know anything. "Which one?" he said while munching on the ice. After he swallowed his ice, I pinched his cheeks while frowning deeply. "Don't play innocent with me; I know you better than anyone else, and I know you know what I mean."

He replied with a grin. "And I thought I've told you before~?"

"I didn't hear it. You said it in a noisy hallway."

"Then I won't repeat it~"

"Landkarte."

"Won't~"

"Land-kar-te."

"Nooo~"

I sighed tiredly and let him go. "Let me guess it then."

He smiled innocently. "Go on."

"Considering that you're afraid of sea, then it's… drowning?"

"Almost there, but not that."

"…it's not you."

"Yep. And who's it?"

"Someone close to you…" Who was it, I wonder? His mother was still alive the last time I met her, similar with his father. Maybe his grandparent? But why did they go to beach at first place? Were they fisherman? "Was it your grandparent?"

"Nah. You're right about 'drowning' and 'someone close to me', but who exactly was it?"

…I got a feeling that this would be a troublesome quiz. "Was it your sibling?"

His smile widened, but it wasn't his usual smile—it was a mourning one. A smile that I've never seen before. "Almost there again."

He had a sibling? That's new for me. "Uh, sister?"

"Wrong one!"

"Brother?"

"Almost there~~"

Huh? He had a brother? A biological brother? "Older?"

"Not yet."

"Then it's your younger brother?"

"Still wrong~"

Then who was it? If it's not his older or younger, then—

-oh. "You had a _twin_ brother who died at the sea? Drowned?"

His mourning smile changed into a grin. "Yep. You're right now. A twin brother of mine who was drowned when we're ten years old." And then, it returned to his mourning smile again. I suddenly felt a pity for him. "He died to save me, who was unable to swim but was lured to the sea by an evil witch whom we known as our auntie. She hated me from the deepest of her heart, since her beloved brother a.k.a my father loved us more."

Was it known as 'incest'? I wanted to ask that, but I couldn't. So I said,"…sorry to hear that. And for asking you to remember that horrible memory," instead, and gained an amused smile from him. He put his hands around me again, hugging me like a child would do to its dearest person. And, even though I didn't want to admit it, he was the one for me—but I didn't know what he thought about me, by the way. "Not a problem. I have you anyway. My dearest friend and someone who like a brother to me…"

…and why did my chest hurt when he said that to me?

**#**

I was standing in front of a cherry blossom tree when someone suddenly shoved a grape-flavored Popsicle in front of my face. When I turned to see the one who owned that hand, I saw my neighbor—Katsuragi—smiled at me with his usual smile. I stared at him curiously. As if he could read my mind, he told me this to relieve me, "Grape Popsicle for you. I think it's your favorite flavor, so I bought it for you."

"…ah. Thank you," I said slowly, accepting the Popsicle carefully so it wouldn't fall. I was about to open the package when I realized something amiss here. "_Wait_. Who told you that this is my favorite flavor?" I frowned at him, but he still smiled as if nothing strange ever happened. Was the muscle around his mouth couldn't do nothing but to form a smile? But knowing that's a genuine one, I didn't dare to speak it loud. Not if he had gave me a lot of things I need. I afraid that it'd hurt him, and I didn't want to hurt someone again—intentionally or unintentionally, if that person didn't deserve it.

"A certain stoic silver-haired guy with violet eyes."

"Oh. Krowell. No wonder."

He nodded silently and ate his own Popsicle. When I peeked at it, my eyes widened. My mouth moved on it own, saying, "Do you like orange-flavored Popsicle, Katsuragi-_san_?"

He was surprised for a while before smiled again and answered, "I do. But I rarely eat it, since it's not good for my health."

**[**_"Well, I do love it, like how you love to eat your grape-flavored Popsicle. But I rarely eat it, since my mom told me it's not good for my health…"_**]**

What a scary similarity between them. First, both of them often gave me some snacks to eat in my spare time. Second, they loved same flavor of Popsicle too. And if they hate the same thing, then I'd think that they're family without any resemblance in appearance—aside from their love to smile everyday.

"…may I ask you something, Katsuragi-san?"

"Please don't be shy."

"Do you hate sea?"

He was silent for a while. And then…

"…how do you know about that, Karu-_kun_?"

…should I think that he was Landkarte in disguise? And one more thing to make sure…

Ignoring his last question, I asked him an ambiguous question: "What do you think of me?"

He shrugged. "A friend and dear younger brother, maybe?"

And again, since I was an ignorant person, without caring about how people would look at me later, I pulled him so I could hug him—like what Landkarte had done to me a long time ago.

"Karu-_kun_?"

I didn't answer it. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder.

If only I was right…

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **So… Is Katsuragi Landkarte-in-disguise or not? #smilesinnocently

Oh, by the way, a big sorry for Azumi! Please forgive me for not replying your review! I just saw it after I posted last chapter, and when I was reading your review, the electricity suddenly went off. **\(QAQ)/** Thank you for reading and reviewing and for your cookies! **XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Rotten Inside

**[**_"Blocking a darkness isn't easy as you block the light, you know?"_**]**

Someone—someone who was dearest to me, who knew me better than anyone else, and had left me behind in this world—ever said that to me. He was precious, and I couldn't hold back my tears when he sacrificed his life to save me. I didn't want to lose him; I didn't want him to go away! It's all her fault! If only she didn't lure me out—

"Hey, don't cry. I'm still beside you, right?"

I looked at this guy with my teary eyes. I was having a nightmare, and people whose rooms were close to mine came to calm me down. And him; one whom I always clung onto everyday, was sitting next to me with his hands cupping my cheeks. He looked worried, a rare sight for me who always stay beside him. "Calm down, you're not alone now. I won't let that nightmare caught you anymore. Don't cry again, okay?"

I frowned. I felt like I wanted to cry. I wanted to say him something, but my tongue was numb. My body was shaking heavily, and I could do nothing but hugged him as if he was the only thing which could support me to live my life. He patted my head gently and whispering something to me. I could feel everyone was trying to make me smile again, and I was glad for that. I was glad that someone cared about me. The fact that I was no longer alone since that accident made me almost cried in joy.

Yet, when I glanced at the door, I saw someone threw me the nastiest glare he could have.

Someone who wanted to take my precious one away from me with those poisons he called 'medicines' every month.

* * *

**Darkness Within**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Once again, unreliable narrator and AU. Different narrator for every chapter. And I wonder who Landkarte's next victim is. (-w-)a

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Rotten Inside~**

* * *

_I could hear it—the painful creaking sound was ringing in my ears; coming of an opened old wooden door in a hospital. I could remember my mother's worried face from the bed I was laid at, next to my father whose expression I couldn't see clearly. They were talking about something with an old doctor with gray hair in white coat, and when I could see everything clearly, the first thing I heard was that shocking news._

"—_unfortunately, we can only save this boy—"_

"—_where's him?"_

_They turned their attention at me, who was sitting on the bed and tried so hard not to faint. My head felt so dizzy, everything started to become blurred again. But I couldn't faint yet. I had to meet him, who had saved my life—"Where's him, Mom? Where's Aniki?" _

_My father sighed before came to my side, forcing me to lay still while grumbling some incoherent things. I rebelled, though. I didn't want to sleep before I met with my brother, I was worried about him. I wanted to meet him and shouted it at my father. He shouted back at me, forcing me to lay on the bed again, and closed my face with the warm blanket—_

"Are you okay, Landkarte?"

I blinked in surprise. I recognized that voice immediately, along with those amethyst eyes which I've always seen everyday since I entered this academy. Karu was staring at me with his hand on my forehead, and even though his face was stoic as usual, I could see a hint of worried there. "You don't have a cold. Why are you spacing out?" he spoke monotonously. That tone made me started to wonder if he was a relative of Krowell now…

"Uhh… I was just sleepy, that's all." I yawned to support my lie, but he was still staring at me curiously. People who saw us may think that we're having our usual conversation and me with my usual behavior, but actually I was very nervous.

Like, very, very nervous.

And scared.

I was afraid that Karu would mad at me if he realized if I was lying at him. I always worried if someone came to hate me whenever they knew I was lying.

"O… kay? Well then, since the breakfast time is over, shall we head to our class?"

…or not. Whether he didn't realize or pretended not to know it, I was relieved that he chose to pull my hand toward our class instead of interrogating me even further. I didn't believe the first one, since he was always the keen one and such. So I thought about the second one, ignoring the third option which he didn't care about it at all. He would never do the last one; I was sure of it. I bet half on my favorite Popsicle flavor for that.

"Your nightmare last night…"

"Huh?"

He glanced at me via the corner of his eyes and kept on walking toward the class. "…forget them. Forget that nightmare. Forget that frightening moment. If you don't, I'll be the one who erase it for you—even if that means I have to make you amnesiac."

I smiled amusedly. See? He_ did_ care. He just didn't want everyone to know that he cared. And then, while chuckling happily, I said this to him:

"I think I'll forget it if you stay beside me, Karu."

Another lie that made me winched in pain every time I remembered it. And his smile—his warm smile which appeared for several seconds after that, along with his hands which hold mine tight.

"Let's see if that'll success or not."

The answer?

Of course, it was a big 'no'.

* * *

I heard a faint sound of footstep coming to my current location. As I stared into a soulless body of Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, a familiar voice called my name morosely.

Was it from the sadness for losing her fiancé? Or was it from the happiness, for realizing that she and her dear Karu would be no longer terrorized by this rotten man's power? Oh, and after realizing what she had on her bag, I started to wonder whether it was from the curiosity for my sudden request or not.

"Are you sure about this, Landkarte-kun?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "I won't change my idea, Dalia-san. Thank you for your help and—ah, mind to teach me how to use eyeliner properly?"

She sighed, but still took out the eyeliner from the box inside her bag, and taught me how to apply a make up in that closed room. None of us cared about Wolfram's dead body; no one would care about his corpse which deserved to rot away next to a half-eaten sweet cakes. And when she finished to help me with my 'new face', I grinned widely.

"This is perfect, Dalia-san. But why are you staring at me with that pouting face?" I asked politely with some imaginary sweats hanging behind my head. She shook her head and patted mine, before putting a dark-colored wig on and pinched my cheek. "Ouch, ouch! It hurts!"

"You have a good-looking face already. Why do you want to change it into a pervert-looking man, anyway?"

I laughed innocently. "Well, if I don't do this, I can't stay any longer in this town, right?"

"But—"

"And I need to watch him too."

"…I can't argue with you for that. But imagining you, with that kind of face, wearing guardian angel costume with white wings and halo—"

"Please don't. Don't imagine that thing."

She face-palmed. "Too late. I've imagined it already. I can't help you again from now on, so take care."

I didn't say anything when she hugged me in a sisterly way, and I smiled in pain secretly. Remembering how my twin brother would hug me in this way too every time I wanted to do something stupid in past and his death in that cursed woman's hand…

…and yet, I couldn't cry.

I would continue to wear this 'mask' from now on, until I could achieve my true goal and erase them all.

Just wait for me to kill those who've hurt you, Karu.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6: Randkalt?

When Katsuragi appeared in our meeting place with an overly-familiar woman beside him, I knew something bad was going to happen—especially if that woman was the one who almost successful in her attempt to kill Karu via his favorite dinner menu.

"A-ara? S-so they're—"

"Yes, Ma'am. They're my friends. And I suppose you've known them very well…?"

I wasn't Landkarte or my brother Krom, who could know how people felt only via their gaze. I couldn't help my self but to wander when Katsuragi politely invited Karu's auntie—Wolfram's mother, for your information—to sit with us; what was his true intention, actually?

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Karu was restraining himself not to pour the rat-poison he bought earlier into the woman's tea.

"It has been a long time since the last time we met, eh, dear Auntie?"

* * *

**Darkness Within**

* * *

**Genre:** Crime – Mystery

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Once again, unreliable narrator and AU. Different narrator for every chapter. And—uh, er… Big sorry for Krowell's fans! #runaway

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~Randkalt?~**

* * *

The situation became very awkward after that.

Katsuragi drank his tea gracefully, as if nothing strange ever happened here. Hyuga ate his apple candy casually, his fingers and gaze locked on _my_ phone screen (he was playing games in my phone—"Damn you, watch for the battery, will you?" but he just smiled innocently at me and _kept_ playing games there). And Ea, like what I've explained before, was resisting the urge to pour rat poison he bought earlier with Hyuga to his Aunt's tea. Revenge, I assume.

In that very awkward moment, Hyuga suddenly spoke: "How did you meet with Karu's Auntie, Katsuragi-san?"

That dark-haired man—uh, it seemed like I was the only one with silver hair here—smiled as usual. "Well, I met her at an elevator inside," he said while pointing at the door, far from our gathering spot. "She had a problem with her things there, and I offered to help her."

"What a gentleman you are, Katsuragi-san."

Karu's voice was filled with malice, yet he still maintained his stoic face. I wanted to tell something to him, but Hyuga suddenly spoke and—

"Katsuragi-san _is_ a gentleman. Admit it that you're jealous since you can't help her, Karu~"

-only worsening the situation. I punched him at his waist below the table after that. He winced at me, but I did nothing else except taking back my phone from him. He was the mood-maker in this group, after all. And I, who was titled by my own Brothers as '_Walking Iceberg_' (really, I didn't lie here—Krom-niisan gave that title to tease me at first, followed by Kreuz-niisan after I made my nephew cried and I didn't bother to calm him), could only wait for a miracle to happen and ended this awkward moment.

Fortunately, though, Katsuragi seemed to be keen enough to read the atmosphere. He clapped his hands once, gaining everyone's focus, and then looked at his watch. "I just remember that Hyuga-san and I have an arrangement. If you may excuse me—"

I felt like wanted to punch Hyuga on his face now.

Karu threw his deadliest glare at them, but well, that wouldn't work if his target were them; those who were blessed with immunity as thick as elephant's skin if it was about being glared at. Either he was ignored or they really didn't realize it, I didn't want to think about it again and I really wanted to go home immediately. I had pets to feed on, dinner to be cooked for myself and by myself too, and then college's assignments that due on _tomorrow_.

With this 'assignments' word, I meant _two piles of them_.

"Well, have a nice evening tea, Aya-tan, Karu~"

"Are you mocking me and want to end your life using a fork, idiot?"

I really wanted to go home. _Now_. A moody Karu wasn't easy to handle with. It's almost equal to a Landkarte in _yandere_ mode. It's cynical, sensitive, short-tempered (very different with his usual demeanor, eh? I guess world's going to end soon…), and he could use everything around him to kill someone. Even a blunt pen. And when I was reminded by the presence of rat-poison in his shopping bag, I couldn't resist the urge to shiver silently and pray for a miracle to come mentally. Pretending to take a slice of my well-baked cake and ignoring the woman's silent scream for help, I tried my best to be ignorant like what people thought about me. And, well, when Katsuragi returned alone then offered himself to take my Aunt-in-law away, I thought I was going to be out of character here. Like cheering and killing someone with a heart attack, maybe?

"By the way, Katsuragi-san," Karu spoke of all sudden, when his Aunt had stood and ready to go, "where's that _kuuki yomenai_*-guy?"

I looked around, and didn't found a single clue about his whereabouts. Where's he now, I wonder…?

Uh, wait. What kind of perfume a woman would use actually? I've never smell this kind of perfume before…

And the world… seemed to whirl—

"Huh? Krowell?"

-_whirling_—

"Hey, Krowell—"

-why was it so dark and cold—?

* * *

"_It's not the time for you to leave yet."_

Who is it?

"_Go. Go home. Now. He'll be in a deep trouble."_

White clothes from head to toe, face hidden under long, golden-colored hair—

Ah. He smiles at me.

"_Different with me. Lots of people are waiting for you to open your eyes again._

_Return to your own world, Krowell Raggs."_

He extends his hand to me. It's cold, yet so warm…

"You're Landkarte, aren't you?"

His smile widened, and I can see his eyes now—they're in similar shape with that loafer's, with similar long eyelashes too. But their color…

"_Am I?"_

…why are they red?

"_I think you're saying a wrong name."_

"You're not?"

His smile turned into a grin—a scary one, with his red eyes shining in a malicious manner. My eyes widened in fear, I know it. My hands are trembling too when I realize that _he isn't Landkarte_.

But wait. If he isn't that loafer, then who is he?

"_Next time, when we meet again, I hope you can differ 'L-a-n-d-k-a-r-t-e' and 'R-a-n-d-k-a-l-t'—or else, I'm going to pull you into the endless water."_

With that, he vanishes.

I am going to interrogate someone when I meet him later.

And—oh. I think I have remembered about that perfume I smelled earlier.

Since when did a venom from snake's fang can be used as perfume, I wonder?

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

*** **Kuuki yomenai: can't read the atmosphere.

**A/N: **Uh, err… Sorry?** #slaps **Okay, okay! I apologize for killing him! If you think it's not enough, then I'll give you two spoilers: 1) Krowell's not dead yet, and 2) this fic's going to end soon. :3 Yes, you didn't read it wrong—it's really going to end. Like, four more chapters. *read my plotbook*

Anonymous review reply time, then. **:3**

**Guest: :3** Well, wait for the next chapter then~ Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Kuroyuki:** Shall I reply it in English? Or in Indonesian? (._.)... Kayaknya dalam Indonesia aja yah. **#plak** Berasa nonton film horor? Berarti saya sukses bikinnya. TvT)/ Arigato buat RnR, btw~


End file.
